


You're Just Harder to See Than Most

by Geeksquad2o



Series: This Band Is Back [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/M, Family, First Dates, High School, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Resurrection, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeksquad2o/pseuds/Geeksquad2o
Summary: Everything about Julie and Luke's relationship was pretty perfect, but the same couldn't be said about the love lives of the other Phantoms. Alex was beginning to realize that he was, essentially, in love with cute air. And Reggie? He was going through a crisis. A couple of crises, actually. At least someone is happy though.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters/OC
Series: This Band Is Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You're Just Harder to See Than Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I am once again asking for your forgiveness in taking so long to update. Hopefully the absurdly long part makes up for it though! This didn't quite go the way I expected it to, but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Hope you all enjoy it! As always, if you haven't read the previous parts, I strongly recommend doing so so that you can understand what's going on. The title for this one is from "Dancing with Your Ghost" by Sasha Sloan, and the chapter contains lyrics from "Into My Arms" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (both of which I strongly recommend listening to while reading.

Julie hastily stuffed the note in her bag and joined the others outside, plastering on a smile. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on yet, but she knew that she had to keep it to herself for now. It was hard not to say anything to Alex when he smiled at her and asked if she was alright. 

Felix was driving Reggie and Flynn, while Alexis drove Luke, Julie, and Alex home. They all had work to do that night, so Felix and Alexis just dropped everyone else at home before leaving themselves. The band decided to go crash out in the studio to do their homework. When they entered, Alex noticed a note sitting on his drums and froze. 

He walked over and picked it up slowly. 

_ Hey, Hotdog. _

“It’s from Willy,” he choked. 

“What?” The others shouted, rushing over to see the note. 

“That’s good news!” Reggie cheered, not understanding why Alex looked so confused. “He’s still around!”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “But why would he just drop it off and leave?” 

That’s when Julie noticed the slight indent on the couch and saw it disappear, as though someone was standing up. 

“He didn’t,” she whispered. 

They all turned to watch as the notebook and pen that had been sitting on the coffee table began to float towards them, a faint breeze drifting by as it passed.

“I can’t see him anymore,” Alex realized, sinking down onto his chair.

“Alex,” Luke pleaded, taking a step forward as Alex began to close himself off from the others. 

Another note landed in front of Alex. 

_ I’ve missed you. _

* * *

Luke, Julie, and Reggie slowly made their way outside after Alex asked them to give him a minute. 

“I wish there was something we could do,” Reggie stated glumly. 

Julie shook her head. “It doesn’t make sense,” she muttered. 

“What?” Luke asked.

Julie’s head shot up. “Nothing. Just. I also wish there was something we could do.”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed. “It sucks. I feel so bad for him.” Luke wrapped his arm around Julie, wondering what he would feel like if they were in that position. He squeezed her tighter. 

“Maybe there is something! I mean, we came back. Who says Willie can’t?” Reggie said. 

Julie thought of the file sitting at the bottom of her bag. “But how?” 

“We might have just gotten lucky, man. I mean, we were already pretty different from Willie,” Luke replied. 

Reggie kicked a rock at his feet. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

They sat in silence for a second before Luke glanced down at a watch his father had given him the day before. “Ah man, I’ve gotta get going.”

“Where are you going?” Julie asked. 

“I um. I have to meet with… someone. See you later!” He kissed Julie quickly before jogging away. 

Julie sat down on the stairs, Reggie following her. 

“That was weird…”

“I wouldn’t think too much about it,” Reggie assured her, knowing  _ exactly _ where Luke was going. 

Julie turned to him. “Well, since we didn’t really get to talk about it  _ earlier _ , how was your day?”

Reggie beamed at her. “It was good! I wasn’t lying when I said I missed high school, you know,” he winked.

Julie rolled her eyes. “At least you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am. I mainly just hung out with Felix.”

“Uh-oh, my dad’s gonna feel so replaced, Reggie,” Julie joked. 

“Nah, nothing can ever replace Ray. And Felix is different. He’s pretty quiet you know, but that’s okay. I talk enough. And when he does talk, he’s like  _ super  _ funny. And smart. We have almost all the same classes since he’s smart and I’m. Well. Lucky I can play bass, as Luke says,” Reggie rambled. 

Julie cocked her head to the side. “Did you talk to Alexis at all?”

Reggie looked down. “A little.”

“I think she’s into you,” Julie added.

Reggie still didn’t look up. “Really?” 

“Yeah, she talks about you a lot. Her, Flynn, and I have a group chat. She definitely thinks you like her, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Probably because of all of Alex’s jokes, which you haven’t exactly denied.” 

Reggie looked away into the bushes. “Well, she is a hot girl, and that’s kind of my thing, right?” He turned back to Julie with a grin that didn’t quite touch his eyes. 

Julie thought for a moment before setting her hand on his shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be, you know,” she said quietly. 

Reggie looked back down at the ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your thing could also be quiet, nerdy football players. If that’s what you wanted it to be.” 

Reggie finally met her eyes, his own beginning to tear up. “I don’t know what to do, Julie,” he admitted. 

Julie pulled him into a hug. “So you do like Felix?” She asked after they broke apart. 

Reggie floundered for a moment. “I. I think so? But, you know. Alexis is great too. I think I was into her. Am into her. I don’t know. And it would be so much easier with her. I don’t even know if Felix is. Is…”

“Into guys?”

“Yeah. And maybe I don’t even like Felix like  _ that _ . I tried to talk to Alex about it the other day, but he was distracted with other things.”

“If it helps, it definitely sounds to me like you do.”

Reggie groaned. “What should I do?”  
“Do what feels right, Reggie. But be honest with them,” Julie smiled and gave him another hug. “And yourself.” 

* * *

Willie watched nervously as Alex stared at the notebook in front of him. Rose had, thankfully, left him alone for this, telling him she thought he should try to reach out to Alex. Willie didn’t really see the point, knowing he and Alex couldn’t  _ really  _ be together, but Rose had insisted he try, so here he was. Willie had to admit, it felt good to see Alex again. 

He wasn’t sure how Alex was going to feel about all of it though. Especially since he wasn’t saying anything. He just kept staring at the note. Willie wondered if he shouldn’t have admitted to missing him. He knew how Alex felt about him, and that Alex knew how Willie felt, but they’d never had the chance to talk about it. Willie was beginning to worry that they never would. 

Willie went to take the notebook back, thinking about how stupid of an idea this was. Of course Alex wouldn’t want to see him, he has an actual life now- 

Alex threw his hand on top of the notebook when he noticed it starting to move. 

“Just give me a second. I’m. I’m trying to think,” Alex stammered. 

_ Okay _ .

“I missed you too,” Alex finally admitted. “I was worried that Caleb would have punished you, or that he still had you trapped.”

_ I had some help getting out. _

“From who?”

_ I can’t tell you yet. _

“Ahh. I don’t get to be in on the ghost secrets anymore.”

Willie laughed, and the sound surprised him. It had been a while since he’d laughed. 

_ Something like that _ . 

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

_ Me too. I _

Willie stopped writing, searching for the words. 

_ There are things I was worried I wouldn’t get to tell you.  _

Alex swallowed. “Me too. Back at the Orpheum, when I hugged you, I just…”

_ It wasn’t enough _ . 

Alex nodded. “Exactly. The others are going to probably come check on me soon though.”

_ Some other time then? _

Alex smiled. “You free Friday night?”

_ Let me check my ghost agenda… I think I can swing it _ .

“It’s a date.”

* * *

Julie and Reggie gave Alex his space until they saw Luke walking back up. Julie glanced down at her phone and realized it was time for them to rehearse. 

“Think it’s safe to go back in there?” Reggie asked, jerking his head back towards the garage. Luke noticed that his eyes looked a bit red, but shrugged it off. Sometimes Reggie was the emotional one too. 

Luke shrugged. “One way to find out.”

Reggie and Julie turned to head back in, but Luke grabbed Julie’s arm. He caught Reggie’s eye and motioned with his head for him to go forwards. 

“Jules. Wait a second.”

“What’s up?” Julie asked turning to face him. 

Luke took a breath. “I wanted to talk to you about earlier. With Nick?” 

Julie’s eyes widened. “How much of that did you hear?” 

Luke looked down. “Pretty much all of it.”

“Great. Awesome. Okay. Look, you really don’t need to say anything. I get it. Let’s just go rehearse-”

“Wait Julie no. I just wanted to tell you that-” Luke swallowed. “That I’m sorry for listening in. Boundaries, and all that.”

_ Boundaries?  _ Luke thought.  _ What the Hell am I doing? _

“Oh,” Julie nodded. “Right. Well if that’s all…”

She turned to head into the garage, and Luke stopped her again. 

“No! No. That um. That isn’t all. I also wanted to tell you that. That Nick was wrong. When he said I- I didn’t…”

Julie smiled down at her shoes. “Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t love you. Because I do. Love you.”

“Yeah?” Julie grinned.

Luke felt himself matching her smile. “Yeah.”

“I love you too.”

Luke sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank God, otherwise this next part was going to be really awkward.”

Julie pulled back to look at him. “Next part?” 

“Go on a date this Friday with me? We haven’t been on one yet.”

“Where?”

Luke winked. “It’s a surprise.”

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you,” Julie laughed. 

Luke twisted them so that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and hers was around his waist. Reggie and Alex were set up and ready when they entered the garage, Alex looking lighter than they’d seen him in weeks. 

Reggie grinned at them. “So no band practice Friday?”

Luke grinned back. “Nope.”

“I was going to ask to cancel Friday anyways,” Alex added. 

They all turned to stare at him. 

“Why’s that Alex?” Julie teased. 

“You’re not the only one with a date,” he responded. Luke walked over and gave him a high five. 

Julie looked to Reggie. “What about you Reg?”

Reggie lifted his head and squared his shoulders a bit. “You know what? I think I’m actually going to be busy Friday night too.” Julie walked over and gave him a side hug, ignoring the confused glances that Luke and Alex sent their way. 

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around, Reggie was no closer to deciding what he wanted to do than he had been on Monday. Lunch that day was a bit awkward with 4 of the members feeling nervous. Julie and Luke kept shooting shy glances at each other as if they hadn’t been together for months. Alex was zoned out the whole time. Flynn looked more excited than he’d ever seen her. And Reggie, sitting between Alexis and Felix, felt a bit like his head was going to explode. 

Alexis could tell that something was off with the group, and kept trying to draw him into conversation. Reggie appreciated the effort, and normally he would have been bantering with her, but today his heart wasn’t in it. He looked around at his friends at the table. Would they think differently of him if they knew what he was thinking about right now?

For all the time they’d known each other, the guys had known Reggie as one way. He was a flirt. He was reckless. And stupid. And “lucky he could play bass.” Reggie knew they loved him, but sometimes it really felt like they just kept him around despite these things, not because they liked him for all he was. He didn’t know how they’d take this new  _ thing  _ added to the mix. 

“Hey, what’s everyone doing tonight? I have nothing to do,” Alexis asked as lunch started drawing to a close. 

“Julie and I are busy,” Luke responded. 

Alex snapped back into himself for a second. “Yeah sorry, me too.”

“I’m free,” Felix shrugged. “I can come over.”

Alexis turned hopeful eyes to Reggie. “Reggie?” 

Reggie cleared his throat. “I might stop by.” 

“Great!” Alexis cheered. The lunch bell rang and they all started to go their separate ways, Reggie and Felix heading off to their next class. As they sat down in their usual seats, Felix put his hand on Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. 

Reggie tried to fight his blush. “Yeah, I’m good.”

He knew what he had to do. 

* * *

As soon as they made it back to the house, Julie was immediately whisked away by Flynn while Alex and Reggie took Luke into the garage. Flynn had an almost maniacal look in her eye as they made their way into Julie’s room. 

“Okay, I know you want me to look good for my date, but-” Julie stopped talking as she saw the dress that was on her bed. It was an off-the-shoulder skater dress, lacy white, with a little bow on the waist. It would have been perfect for a dance. She turned to stare at Flynn.

“Flynn… Where’s Luke taking me for our date?” 

Flynn just grinned in response. “Aren’t you going to try the dress on?” 

“How’d you even sneak this into my room?” Julie asked as she walked over to get changed. 

“I had some help,” Flynn shrugged, thinking about the mental debate she probably caused Ray by asking him to help plan his daughter’s first date. 

Across the house, Luke was already dressed and waiting for Julie, pacing around the studio. 

“What if she hates it?” He asked for the millionth time, earning eye rolls from Reggie and Alex. 

“She’s going to love it,” Alex assured. 

Before he could decide to suddenly change the whole plan, the door to the garage opened, and Julie and Flynn strolled in. Julie halted when she caught sight of Luke. He looked almost exactly like he did in her head when they danced together all those months ago. She’d only ever really told one person in detail about that day. Sure enough, Alex was trying to hide his grin at her reaction. 

“Hi,” she finally said, looking down at her shoes. 

“Hi,” Luke swallowed. 

They all stood in silence for another minute until it was finally broken by Flynn. 

“Oh my God, you guys literally sleep in the same bed most nights! Get going already!”

Julie slapped her arm while Luke finally shook himself, walking up to Julie and offering her his arm. 

“Shall we?” He asked. 

Julie laughed and took his arm. “Do I get to know where we’re going yet?” She asked as they left the garage. 

“Nope,” Luke responded, opening the passenger side door of Alexis’s car for her (Ray drew the line at letting him borrow his car for the night, but luckily Alexis was easy to convince). 

Julie’s confusion grew as they pulled up to the school. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“Going on a date.”

“At the school. What, did Flynn get the key to the ice cream again?”

Luke laughed. “Something like that. Come on, let’s go.” 

Julie was running through every possible reason for why they were at the school as they walked up to the gym, running through everything from ice cream raid to picnic in the music room. Despite that, she was still surprised by what she saw when she walked into the gym. It had been turned into a perfect recreation of the school dance from earlier in the year, complete with colored lights and balloon arches. 

“Told you I’d make it,” Luke announced as they walked in.

“How did you…” Julie trailed off, staring around. 

“Alex’s sister-in-law. And Flynn, of course.”

Julie turned to stare at him, thinking of how far they’d come since that night. 

“I love it, really. But why the dance?”

Luke walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Because we promised each other no regrets. And standing you up that night? It’s one of the only ones I still have.” 

* * *

Alex kicked Reggie out almost as soon as Julie and Luke left. He couldn’t blame him, of course, knowing how excited Alex was to talk to Willie again. Still, he wished he’d had a little bit more time to hide away in the studio. Looked like the world had other plans though. So Reggie, with no plan (and no car), did the one thing he could think to do and started walking. 

He couldn’t figure out whether or not it was lucky that Alex’s siblings all lived right next to each other. Apparently, Alex’s death had actually united them in a way, and they all tried to stay close together. They even decided to raise their kids like siblings. The last fact somehow made the whole thing worse for Reggie. 

It was a relatively short walk to their houses, and Reggie dragged his feet almost the entire way. He knew who he was going to talk to. He knew what he wanted to do. He just hadn’t anticipated how hard it would be to actually do it.

Stealing himself at the end of the driveway of the first house, Reggie took a deep breath before walking slowly up to the front door. It was a large house, with an artificial yard helping to provide some green to the LA atmosphere. There were little gnomes and garden decorations. At any other time, Reggie would have found them delightful, but with the moonlight and setting sun, he felt as though he was walking past little guard gnomes sent to stop him on his mission. When he finally made it to the door, he glared down at the welcome mat, wondering under what conditions it would still apply to him. Finally, he couldn’t stall anymore and raised his fist to knock on the door. 

After the first knock, Alexis stood beaming on the other side of the door. “You made it!”

* * *

“You made it!” Alex grinned from his spot on the couch, watching as the notebook and pen they’d used earlier in the week floated over to him. He felt the couch sink down next to him. 

_ Of course I did. _

“I’m happy you’re here,” Alex said, leaning back into the couch. 

_ Me too _ . Willie sat with his elbows on his knees and stared back at Alex, happy just to look at him. 

“So,” Alex began, “there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, in case one of us suddenly gets trapped by an evil ghost or almost double dies again or something.”

Willie laughed.  _ Okay. What is it? _

Alex hesitates before almost everything he does, but this time, he was 100% confident. Maybe there really is something to that whole “no regrets thing.” 

“I like you,” he admits. “ _ A lot _ , actually. Just thought you should know.” 

Willie had seen a lot of different sides of Alex. He’d seen him happy and dancing, playing music, angry, desperate, awkward, defiant… But this confident, almost flirty awkward? Willie thought it might be his favorite. 

Willie took the notebook and leaned back so that his head was level with Alex’s, holding the notebook up so that it blocked his face. He flipped it to another page and wrote, in big, bold letters:

_ I LIKE YOU TOO _

* * *

Alexis sat as far away on the front step of her house from Reggie as she possibly could. She knew she’d been pretty obvious with her feelings, but she thought it was fine. She always knew there was a chance that Reggie wouldn’t like her, but she had anticipated it being much smaller. 

“I don’t understand,” she finally admitted, staring him down. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t muster it up when she looked at him. He looked too pale and queasy to be angry at. “I thought you liked me?” 

Reggie ran his hands through his hair. “I also thought I liked you. And I did. I think. At one point.” 

“You were always flirty but a bit awkward when I was around. Alex was constantly teasing you. He even made that comment at lunch Monday, about staring at me. What changed?” 

Reggie looked away, to the house next to hers. He didn’t know how to answer, but he didn’t have to.

“Oh,” Alexis gasped slightly, staring with him to where they could just barely spot Felix dancing to the radio through the living room window. “Nothing changed. It was never me.”

Reggie turned back to look at her. “I’m so sorry,” he told her, his lip wobbling. 

Alexis took in a deep breath, holding it as she thought of her response. She blew it out in a sudden rush of air, letting go of her crush with it. She smiled at him. 

“I get it, Reggie. I forgive you. I’m not exactly happy, as you did sort of lead me on… But I get it.” 

They both turned to look back at Felix’s house. Felix had finally spotted them through the window and waved when he saw them looking. He seemed a bit less joyful than he had been moments before, and Reggie found his chest hurt a bit at the change. He’d never felt that before. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Alexis finally asked. 

Reggie nodded slowly. “I wanted to tell you first.”

Alexis smiled a bit before standing and clapping him on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

With that, she disappeared back into the house, and Reggie started the trek across the lawns. 

* * *

“So, what do we do now?” Alex finally asked, after his giddiness started to wear off. While they liked each other (and it seemed that neither was about to face imminent extinction this time), there was still the problem of Alex being alive and Willie being. Well.  _ Not _ . 

Willie stared down at the pen as he fiddled with it. He couldn’t shake the idea that the really proper thing to do would be to let Alex go. Alex had been given a second shot at life, and he deserved to really get to live it this time. When Willie looked at Alex though, he knew he was going to stick around as long as Alex wanted him to. 

_ I don’t know _

Willie paused, trying to find the words for what he was thinking. He wanted so badly to apologize to Alex. For the fact that he couldn’t really be there with him. For the fact that he was, essentially, in all meaningful forms, nothing. For the fact that he was going to stick around anyway. There was too much to be sorry for, and so Willie added inadequate apologies onto that ever-growing list. 

_ I’m sorry.  _

Alex furrowed his brows at the paper. “For what? For dying? If you hadn’t, we probably wouldn’t have met. How old are you anyway?”

Willie laughed, realizing he and Alex had never actually talked about it. 

_ Younger than you, old man. _

Alex sat up. “What? I always thought you died years before me.”

_ Nope. 1997, 17 years old.  _

“How did I not know about this?” 

Willie shrugged, forgetting for a second that Alex couldn’t see him. 

_ It never came up. It’s not something I mention often.  _

Alex thought for a moment. “Hey, Willie?” He asked softly. 

_ Yeah? _

“What happened the day you died?” 

Willie rubbed his face, his mind flashing back to the day. It wasn’t exactly his favorite memory. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Alex quickly added. “I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry.”

_ No, no it’s okay. I’ll tell you. We’re… together. You should know.  _

Alex watched as the story unfolded on the paper in front of him. 

_ It was 1997, and I had just come out to my parents. I don’t need to tell you what it was like to be gay in the 90s, as you already know. Anyways, they took it badly, and I ran out of the house with my skateboard. I just wanted to skate and skate and skate until I could escape from it all, you know? I didn’t want to have to think about them, or the world. The longer I kept going, the better I started feeling. I remembered thinking I would give anything to be able to do this forever.  _

_ Suddenly, my body felt so much lighter. It was like all of my problems were suddenly gone, and I was just calm and happy. And then I noticed I was speeding towards traffic, and I couldn’t stop. The weird part is that I didn’t care.  _

_ I didn’t want to die. Ever. But even when I knew I was going to, I couldn’t bring myself to care. It was like I wasn’t in control of any part of me. And then I went into the road, and I was gone pretty quick. As soon as the truck hit me, I was there staring down at my own body. Then it all came flooding back, and I realized I didn’t want to die, that I hadn’t tried to make this happen, that I wanted to go home and talk to my family and skate and do everything.  _

_ That’s when Caleb appeared before me. And told me he had an offer I couldn’t refuse.  _

Alex was horrified at what he was reading. Willie always seemed so happy and carefree, he never imagined that he could have had something so dark hiding in his past. He’d never given much thought as to how Willie had become entangled with Caleb, either, figuring another ghost must have just introduced them. He hadn’t pictured Caleb as a flamboyantly demonic grim reaper. 

“I… Am so sorry,” Alex finally managed to choke out. 

_ It is what it is _ .

“You lived around LA too, right?” Alex asked. 

_ Yep _ . 

“And you were two years younger than me. We might have even gone to school together if things had been different. We could’ve actually really, properly been together.”

Willie and Alex both leaned back on the couch, laying their heads back over the back and staring up at the ceiling, thinking of all of the things that they could’ve had. 

_ We’re together now though _ , Willie finally wrote. 

“Yeah, and it’s enough. Though, if I’m being totally honest, I  _ really  _ wish I could kiss you right now.” Alex blushed as he spoke, but he felt like he should steer them back onto lighter ground. 

Willie just sighed.  _ I wish you could too.  _

* * *

Reggie didn’t back down from things. Even the scary things. The first time Sunset Curve played in front of a crowd, he felt like he was going to throw up, but he played. When they came back as ghosts, he faced it. Accepted it. He was terrified at the idea of crossing over, but he played that night at the Orpheum anyways. When it didn’t work and they all thought they were going to be gone forever, he laid down with his brothers and he faced that too. 

Thinking of all of the things he had managed to accomplish so far, Reggie strolled across the lawn with a renewed confidence. He could do this. The first, hardest, step was already done, and now he just had to be honest about how he felt. And either be really happy or absolutely devastated and have to try to get a fake identity, again, so that he could flee the country. He almost turned around. 

But he was already almost at the door, and Felix had seen him, and then Felix was standing in front of him, and  _ oh god what was he thinking this is a terrible idea he’s a nerdy jock he’s not going to be  _

“Are you okay Reggie?” Felix asked, crossing his arms over his chest to try to protect himself against the slight chill in the air. He was only wearing pajama pants and an old tank top, and  _ how could Reggie ever have thought he liked Alexis _ . Reggie felt the weight of his flannel around his waist and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to see Felix wearing it. 

“Reggie?” Felix asked. 

Reggie shook himself, opening his mouth to rationally explain it all away when suddenly he couldn’t do it anymore and it just all came tumbling out. 

“Look. I know it probably seemed like I liked Alexis, and that’s my fault, but it’s Alex’s fault too because he’s actually kind of the dumb one sometimes, but that’s beside the point,” Reggie rambled. 

Felix’s eyebrows rose as Reggie spoke, but he let him keep talking, knowing he needed space to figure it out. 

“Anyways, it probably seemed like I liked Alexis, and I do think at first I did, but the point is I don’t. I thought I did, but I don’t. I like... someone else. And I didn’t really think it was an option for me to like… this person. Because they’re. They’re.”

“Not a girl?” Felix guessed. 

Reggie gulped. “Right. Not a girl. Definitely not. And I didn’t think it was possible, that there were these other options, and then I talked to Julie about it and she’d kind of figured it out, and I found out it was possible, which actually makes a lot of sense when I think about my life, but I still didn’t think I could be with this person because I’m, you know, one thing. But I just. Couldn’t not try. Because I started to realize that I really, really want to be with this person. More than anything, actually. I want to be with this person more than I wanted to eat food as a ghost, and I almost sold my soul for that, so.” 

Reggie’s voice kept getting higher and higher as he talked, paying no attention to the smile that was starting to spread across Felix’s face. 

“And I know that you’re athletic and smart and I’m neither of those things. I’m just a not super smart guy in a band, and sometimes I feel like nobody really wants me around, so I’m guessing you won’t want me around either, but I just had to try, and oh my god this was a mistake wasn’t it you probably ha-”

Felix surged forward and cut Reggie off with a kiss. Reggie stumbled back at first, turning them so that his back was against the side of the garage. Having caught his balance, he leaned forward and put both of his hands around Felix’s neck, melting into the kiss. 

Felix pulled back just enough to speak. They were so close that almost every part of them was touching. They were sharing the same breath. 

“I’m so glad,” Felix whispered, “that you decided to try anyway, because I don’t think you’re those things. I think you’re the greatest person. And I always want you around. Since the first time we met, I’ve always wanted you around.”

Reggie leaned forward and kissed him again. 

* * *

Luke and Julie had already been at the school for almost an hour, and Julie was having the time of her life. They had danced for a bit, and then Luke ran to the car and brought back a little picnic basket. They ate on the floor of the gymnasium, sitting in a sea of balloons. Julie was pretty sure Luke had doubled the amount that she and Flynn had done for the last dance. 

Luke leaned back on his hands and stared at Julie. They had finished eating a little while ago and were just sitting and talking now. It was a bit funny when he thought about it because, despite the clothes and the setting, this was pretty much what they did every night. It felt right though. 

“Hey, Julie?” Luke said after Julie finished telling him about a carnival her mom had taken her to when she was little. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you,” Luke grinned. 

Julie rolled her eyes. Luke had made it a point to tell her almost constantly since Monday, but Julie didn’t really mind. If Luke hadn’t already been doing it, she probably would have been. 

“I love you too, dork.”

Luke pushed himself back up to standing, dusting his hands off and holding one out to Julie. 

“Wanna dance some more?” he asked, lifting her to her feet. 

“Of course,” Julie smiled. Luke jogged over and turned the speaker that was connected to Julie’s phone back on. It defaulted to a 90s station that Reggie kept listening to. Luke could tell Reggie was worried about something. He always got reminiscent when he was worried. 

A slow song started coming through the speakers. Julie wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and laid her head on his chest, swaying with him to the song.

Looking down at Julie, Luke felt a connection to the song. This was all he ever wanted too. 

_ Into my arms, O Lord _

_ Into my arms, O Lord _

_ Into my arms, O Lord _

_ Into my arms _

* * *

Reggie leaned back further onto Felix’s chest. They were laying on his living room floor, their backs against the couch, speaking softly so as not to wake his parents. Felix was running his hands through Reggie’s hair, and Reggie was pretty sure it was the nicest thing he had ever felt, other than actually kissing Felix. 

Perhaps he was in the “honeymoon” phase that he’d suffered through watching Luke and Julie go through, but he didn’t care. As far as Reggie was concerned, Felix was the best at everything, and the things he did with Felix, whether it be talking or kissing or just  _ existing _ , felt better than they’d ever felt. 

“What are you thinking about?” Felix murmured, never stopping his movements. 

Reggie shrugged. “How happy I am to be here.” 

Felix hummed. “I’m happy to have you here.”

“What are you thinking about?” Reggie asked. 

Felix wrapped his arms around Reggie’s waist, pulling him closer until he was practically in Felix’s lap. 

“How I want to stay here forever. And never have you leave.”

Reggie rested his head against Felix’s shoulder. “I think the others might freak out if I don’t come back tonight. They’d probably think Caleb finally got me.” 

Felix hugged him even tighter. “Even more reason to stay here. Nothing can get you.”

Reggie laughed. “You going to fight the ghosts off?”

“Of course,” Felix grinned. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Reggie sighed. 

“Luke and Julie are probably getting close to going home. I should head back soon.”

Felix groaned. “Or you could not. What were they doing tonight anyway?”

“Luke recreated this dance that we’d missed that we were supposed to play at.”

“I remember that dance,” Felix nodded. 

“Really, did you go?” 

“Nah, didn’t have anyone I would’ve wanted to go with.”

Reggie pulled himself out of Felix’s arms with an idea. 

“Hey!” Felix called, getting up with him. 

Reggie walked over to Felix’s phone and hit play on the first thing he found. He recognized the image on the screen as the 90s online radio station he’d been listening to. He raised his eyebrows at Felix, who blushed. 

“It reminded me of you.” 

Reggie smiled and walked over to him. “Wanna dance?” 

Felix smiled back, setting his hands on Reggie’s waist. “If it means you’ll stay longer.”

Reggie wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck. “One song, and then I’ve gotta head out.”

Felix sighed. “I’ll drive you home. Don’t want anything coming and getting you.”

Reggie just laughed as they continued to sway. 

_ And I don't believe in the existence of angels _

_ But looking at you I wonder if that's true _

_ But if I did I would summon them together _

_ And ask them to watch over you _

* * *

_ Everyone is probably going to be back soon. It’s getting late pretty late for you lifers. _

Alex groaned. “Ugh, we’re not going to be able to sleep yet anyway. Luke’s going to end up talking about the whole night.” 

_ You’ve also gotta ask where Reggie went.  _

“Yeah. Long, long night ahead.” Alex stared off into the distance, thinking. 

_ What is it? _

Alex shook his. “Nothing, it’s stupid.” 

_ You can tell me. _

“It’s so small compared to everything else, but I was just kind of wishing we could dance together.”

_ Who says we can’t? _

“What do you mean?”

_ Go stand in the center of the room.  _

Alex did as Willie asked, feeling a bit foolish standing in the middle of the room alone. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the air beside him and could’ve sworn he felt a light touch on his waist. 

Music began playing from the stereo on the other side of the room. 

“Now just sway,” Willie whispered, and Alex closed his eyes and did. 

_ And I believe in Love _

_ And I know that you do too _

_ And I believe in some kind of path _

_ That we can walk down, me and you _

* * *

Julie smiled at Luke as the song ended. It had been a perfect night, but she knew that it was time to get going. Her dad was going to start worrying if they didn’t head back soon. She stepped back from him, and they started working on putting everything away. They were planning on coming back later that weekend to take care of the balloons, so it was mainly just the food and speakers. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Julie called to Luke as they worked. “It was amazing.” 

“I’m just glad you liked it,” Luke responded. 

As they finished picking up, someone entered the room, clapping slowly as they went. 

Julie and Luke, always a bit on high alert, whipped around to stare at the door of the gymnasium, where Nick was entering. 

“Nick?” Julie asked. 

Nick cocked his head to the side. “Not quite.” 

Suddenly Nick collapsed to the floor, and standing over him was none other than Caleb Covington. 

“Sorry kids, but I got tired of waiting my turn. Time to play.” 

* * *

Alex opened his eyes when the song ended and was shocked to find Willie standing in front of him. His first reaction was to check his own pulse, thinking something terrible had somehow happened.

“Willie, I can see you!” 

Willie’s eyes went wide. “What? How?”

“And hear you! I don’t know. I was picturing you when I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them, you were just there.”

Willie rushed towards him enthusiastically. “This is great! I wonder if-”

He was cut off by the sound of someone poofing into the room. Alex turned towards the piano and found a woman he had only seen in photographs standing at it. She didn’t look the same as she did in those photos though. Her eyes were wild, and she looked around frantically before spotting Willie. 

Willie took a step towards her. “Rose? What’s wrong?”

“You need to get to the school.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to throw in one more cliffhanger through you all. The next part that will be up will actually be the last one for the main plot of this series, but I'll probably still write a little here and there in this universe. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far. This is probably one of the longest projects I've ever worked on, and I've very much enjoyed it. Once again, feel free to come shout at me on Tumblr @meganfredbapa, and remember that comments feed my soul.


End file.
